


Peter and Rose

by sauciemel



Series: Peter and The Heiress [2]
Category: Blackpool, Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 22:28:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1566287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sauciemel/pseuds/sauciemel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose and Peter are doing good as is their little one. But when Peter starts to get headaches, Rose starts to worry if The Doctor truly had healed him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Blackpool and Doctor Who Crossover. 
> 
> Part 2 of a 2 part story

“So you two got everything?” Jackie stood in Rose and Peter’s hallway.

“Think so,” Rose looked back into her daughter’s room.

“She’ll be fine Rose, now go, you two have a honeymoon to go on.”

“I know mum it’s just hard to leave her.”

Peter came out of their daughter’s room, he wiped his eyes.

“You two it’s only a weekend now go.”

“Come on Rose before your Mum physically throws us out.”

“Ok, you have all the numbers?”

“Yes Rose, hotel, both your mobiles too now go.”

\---

**3 hours later…**

Rose and Peter were flinging their cases onto the bed in their hotel room in Venice. “So what do you want to do first Mrs Carlisle?”

“Ooo say that again”

“Mrs Carlisle” Peter raised his eyebrow when he said.

“It has a nice ring to it.”

“Glad you approve, now what would you like to do?”

“Oh I can think of a few things.” Rose poked her tongue out at him.

“Rose you are a minx.

Rose walked over to Peter, it was 3.30am in the morning and this was their wedding night, Peter had surprised her with a weekend in Venice, he had asked Jackie and Pete to look after Susie.

Rose placed her hands on her new husbands face, she ran her hand down his face then across to his left ear and stroked it, Peter let a little moan out. Rose smiled then Peter brought his lips down on to hers. Light and gentle at first.

Peter then slid his tongue into Rose’s mouth and explored it with his tongue. Rose moved her hand down Peter’s chest and undid the buttons on his shirt; she ran her hands across his chest and lightly brushed across his nipples, which hardened, at her touch. Peter moaned into her mouth, then he reached under Rose’s top, snaked his hands up her tummy then onto her breasts, and toyed with them through the material of her bra.

They never broke the kiss as the gently stroked each other’s nipples, then Peter broke the kiss, he placed his hands on her arms and lifted them in the air then he slid her top off. Rose then slid Peter’s shirt off him, she ran her hands across his chest, she found the three scars he had, one near his heart, one just above his belly button and the other just by his right hip. Rose couldn’t’t help but think that all the scars represented a time when Peter had almost died, the one on his hip was from when he was younger, the other two were so recent, when he had been shot three times, the Doctor had came and saved Peter that day.

“Rose.” Peter looked down at Rose who was running her hands over his scars, his hair covered the one on his head, and he still suffered the odd headache but was healthy.

Rose looked up with tears in her eyes.

“Hey, am still here I’m nae going anywhere.”

“I know it’s just what we have been through I mean I nearly lost you, you nearly lost me and Susie.”

“I know but we are all here and alive.”

“I know.” 

Peter leant in and kissed Rose, then he slid his hand round her back and unclipped her bra, he slowly moved it down her arms. “Rose lie down.”

She nodded and lay down on the bed, Peter climbed next to her, then he took her breasts in his hands then he placed one into his mouth, Rose closed her eyes. Peter took one nipple into his mouth and slowly caressed it with his tongue; he took her other nipple between his index finger and thumb and gently nipped at it. Peter then swapped breasts. Rose moaned lightly at his touch, she felt the pull in her pussy as Peter toyed with her breasts.

Peter then used little kisses to move down her tummy and then stopped at her pants. He looked up at Rose and had a glint in his eyes. “Rose.”

Rose opened her eyes and looked down at him, “Yes Peter?”

“You trust me right?”

“With my life.”

“Ok could I try something new?”

“Like what?” Rose looked at him, he had something planned.

Peter got up from the bed and went to his bag, Rose heard something clank together. Then Peter came back to the bed and showed her what he had.

“Kinky” Rose looked at the two pairs of pink fluffy handcuffs, “So am I under arrest Inspector?” Rose smiled.

“Yes you are” Peter placed one set of handcuffs on her right wrist and then clasped it to the headboard. 

“Ooo you haven’t read me my rights.” Rose looked at him and played her part.

“Ok.” Peter placed the other set on her left wrist, and then he picked something up from the floor. He showed her it. Rose nodded she lifted her head so he could place the blindfold on. Then he made sure she couldn’t’t see.

“Right you have the right to be kissed.” Peter leant in and kissed Rose hard and rough. 

Then he broke it off and Rose gasped. 

“You have the right to be teased.” Peter then took a nipple in his mouth and sucked it gently then bit it until it was hard. 

Then he reached down and took her pants and panties off, he reached back on the floor and picked something up, “Finally you have the right to be fucked senseless. Do understand these rights?”

“Yes Inspector.”

Peter then slid his fingers down to Rose’s folds, she was wet. 

Rose lay there not knowing what Peter would do next; she could feel her pussy throbbing and knew she was wet. 

“Ok I will now start the interrogation” Peter then placed the tip of the vibrator at her entrance and switched it on.

Rose gasped when she felt it at her entrance and then the buzz. “Peter.”

Peter leant up and kissed her. Then he gently slid the vibrator in inch by inch. Rose arched her back as he did this she licked her lips, she had used a vibrator before, but a man had never used one on her. Rose raised her hips as Peter pulled the vibrator back out slowly.

Peter felt his cock twitching in his pants; Rose was writhing on the bed in pure delight. Peter kept the pace slow, pulling the vibe out to the tip then slowly easing it back in. 

Rose felt her orgasm building up as Peter slid the vibe in and out and the buzz too. 

Peter then changed the pace, he flicked a switch on the bottom and vibration increased and he rammed the vibe in hard and fast.

“Fuck Peter…Oh God…I’m...Harder Peter…” Rose gasped and balled at the sheets on the bed as Peter thrust the vibe in her hard and fast and increased the vibration without warning. Rose felt her pussy throbbing.

Peter then pressed the button one last time to its last setting and plunged it deep inside her. Rose screamed out his name as he thrust it in one last time, her orgasm took over she saw a bright light as her pussy clamped down on the vibe, Peter did let up on the pace of the speed and Rose’s first orgasm passed but was swiftly followed by another more intense than the last, Rose was thrusting in time with Peter’s thrust as she screamed his name louder, Peter slowed down as he watched Rose’s orgasm fade. 

He reached up and took the blind fold off. Rose blinked to get used to the light. She was panting and staring at Peter. 

Peter took the vibe out of Rose, switched it off then he licked it like and ice cream until all Rose’s juices had gone. 

Rose looked and saw Peter’s bulge in his pants. 

Peter stood up, he dropped the vibe to the floor, then he took his pants and boxers off, then he straddled Rose as he took his cock in his hand and stroked it.

Rose watched Peter as he did this. 

Then he pushed her legs apart and placed one hand on her bum and the other on the bed “I love you Rose Carlisle”

“I love you Peter Carlisle”

Peter then made love slowly and tenderly to Rose until they both came together. 

Peter undid the handcuffs and rubbed her wrists. “I didn’t’t hurt you did I?”

“Far from it Peter…. That was…amazing.”

“Glad you enjoyed it.”

“Where did you come up with that idea?”

“Oh just something I wanted to do for a long time, just never found the right person to do it to.”

“Well am glad I let you, we will definitely be doing that again and I will be placing you under arrest next time.”

“Oh now that I look forward to, but now sleep.” Peter lay down and Rose placed her head on his chest. They both drifted off to sleep.

\---

The next day they both woke, showered and dressed. Peter declared that they were going out for breakfast.

They enjoyed eggs and bacon in a small café, Peter had his caffeine fix. Rose laughed at him. 

“You are so addicted to your coffee and sweets.”

“I know” he grinned.

“So what have you got planned for today?”

“Well you see that over there?”

Rose looked and saw a gondola moored, she nodded.

“That is what I have planned next, a tour of Venice.”

“Peter you are spoiling me.”

“Yes I am.” Peter ran his hand through his hair

\---

They lay back in the gondola as Peter read some history facts about Venice, about the plague and how the city had been closed off when it had hit, the wild parties that the Vencians’ had, all the while one name always crept up, he had been a Doctor, an astronomer, he seemed to be the man to have at your party. “Sounds like a right laugh that one” 

“So you like the sound of Giacomo Casanova do you?”

“I have my own Casanova right here thank you very much.”

Peter laughed and went back to talking about the history.

Rose loved it when Peter talked about history; it was one of his passions along with his job and literature and of course Rose and Susie. 

“Peter”

“Yes Rose” 

“I’m sorry.”

“For what?”

“For not being able to give you another child” 

Peter pulled her close, “Hey you, it’s ok I have you and Susie and I never even thought I would have that.”

“I know but I so wanted to give you a son.”

“Rose don’t punish yourself, I have my two girls in my life that is all I need.”

“Thank you Peter.”

“No Rose thank you.”

\---

They spent the rest of the weekend walking around, looking at the markets, going on gondola trips and making love. By the time the weekend was up Rose was barely able to walk properly, Peter was the same. 

They got back to the house around 8.00pm; Jackie, Pete and Tony were there.

“Hey you two, have a good trip?”

“Yeah.”

“Ok, Susie had been good as gold, oh she cut her first tooth today.”

“Aww.” Peter went over to the moses basket and looked down at his daughter, clutching at her giraffe.

“Right come on you two, time for home.”

“Muuuum I want to see Rose.” Tony put his huffy face on.

“You can see her tomorrow now up and home.” Pete looked at his son.

“Bye” Tony ran over to Rose.

“See ya tomorrow squirt.” she ruffled Tony’s hair “Thanks Mum.”

“Don’t mention it.”

\---

Peter fed, winded and changed Susie and put her in her crib

Rose had placed their dirty clothes into the washer. And was sat on the sofa with a coffee and one on the table for Peter.

“You tired?”

Peter shook his head.

“Would you read to me?”

“Sure what do you want?”

“One of Shakespeare’s sonnets.”

“Ok, let me grab the book.”

\---

A little while later Peter closed the book and noticed Rose had fallen asleep. She always did when he read to her, she had said umpteen times he could read the phone book and still make it sound sexy. Peter put the mugs away and locked up, and then he scooped Rose up and took her to bed. He stripped her down to her underwear and placed the sheet over her, she didn’t budge, and then he too stripped down, crawled in, and fell asleep.

\---

**The next morning…**

Peter awoke his head was thumping and it actually hurt for him to open his eyes. Rose had gotten up and fed Susie and got her ready, she lay her down in her playpen and went to take Peter his coffee and paper.

Peter eventually opened his eyes, Rose came in and handed him a coffee, then his paper and his glasses. Peter took a sip from the coffee, placed his glasses on, and flicked through the paper.

“Morning sleepy head.” he put the paper down and looked at Rose.

“Morning,” he replied. 

Rose kissed him.

“How is Susie?”

“Fine, fed, ready and in her play pen, we should be getting ready we will be late.”

“I wish we didn’t have to go to work today.”

“I know but life goes on Peter.”

“Yeah” Peter took his glasses off and nipped his nose at the top.

“You ok?”

“Yeah just a headache. Doctor’s said I would get them”

“You want your pain killers?”

“Please.” 

Rose went into their en suite, took the small pill bottle out, took one of the huge painkillers out, and took it into Peter. He gulped it down with a swig off coffee.

“Right shower then ready.” Peter kissed Rose and went into the en suite.

\---

**The months rolled by…**

Susie had turned one; Tony was 5 now and in full time school. 

Peter was as busy as ever as they had a new murder case, his headaches had gotten worse, the Doctor’s increased his painkillers and they seemed to help. Rose was busy at TORCHWOOD; they were living an ordinary life.

But that soon changed….

Rose was in her office, her mum had stopped by with Susie, and on a Wednesday, Jackie looked after her granddaughter. Susie was sitting playing on the floor. Rose was sorting through some files; Peter was due back home from a week away trying to find this murderer. He had been sent down to Cornwall, he sounded tired when he rang her. She knew he got like this when he was working hard on a case.

Pete came into her office. “Hello you three.” then he bent down and scooped Susie up “And how is Susie Woozy today” he tickled her and she laughed.

Then Rose’s office phone rang. “Rose Carlisle?”

_“Rose, its Frank.”_

“Frank hi, are you two nearly home?”

_“Yeah but I thought I’d give you a heads up, Peter is in a foul mood has been all week, even though some new evidence came to light.”_

“He always gets like that when he works on a case”

_“I know but he has been popping those painkillers of his like sweets and not eating”_

“Ok that doesn’t’t sound like him. Thanks for the warning.”

_“Oh and he looks like crap too.”_

“Ok Frank, take care bye.” Rose placed the handset down.

“Everything ok?” Pete asked

“I don’t know, that was Frank, he said Peter is in a foul mood, looks like crap, not eating and popping his painkillers like sweets.”

“Still getting those headaches?”

“Yeah, they seem to be getting worse, I think he needs to be checked over and not fobbed off with more pills.”

“Well he hasn’t had a medical off us since he joined, I could arrange for him to have one, just to get him checked over.” Pete said as he placed Susie back down.

“That would be brilliant Dad thanks.” 

Then there was a knock on the door. “Come in”

Peter pushed the door open.

“Da-Da” Susie said then crawled over to her Dad.

Rose placed her hand over her mouth. 

Peter scooped his little girl up, “When did she start talking?”

“Just now.” Jackie smiled at him.

“You mean that was her first word?” Peter smiled.

“Yup.” Rose walked over to her husband; he did indeed look like crap. He had dark circles around his eyes a week’s worth of stubble and looked pale. “Peter you ok?”

“Yeah just tired”

“You sure that’s all it is?”

“Aye Rose, just this case dragging on you know.”

“You get any new leads?” Rose changed the subject.

“Yeah found some finger prints at a new scene and some notes, so hopefully we can find this guy before he strikes again.”

“Peter I need to speak to?” Pete butted in.

“Sure.”

“It is regarding your last medical with us.”

“Right.”

“It was a while ago and you are overdue for it so how about tomorrow morning?”

“Ok if it is a must then yeah.”

“Ok 10.00am”

“Sure, erm is it ok if I meet you at home Rose, wanna get freshened up and may have a cat nap before I have to start my paper work?”

“Sure you go home, I will be a couple of hours and Susie is staying with her Nan and Gramps tonight and Uncle Tony.”

“Ok see you soon,” Peter kissed Susie on the head and placed her down on the floor, he kissed Rose said his goodbyes to Jackie and Pete.

\---

Peter had gotten a shower, he had threw on a pair of jogger bottoms and left his top off and was barefoot, he was sweating, his head was thumping, he had already taken 6 of his 8 tablets he was allowed in 24 hours, they seemed to only take the edge of now. 

Peter set about making a start on his report. He opened his laptop and brought his case notes up, he placed his glasses on and tried to read the words on the page but they were all jumbled up and he couldn’t’t make them out.

He took his glasses off; he ran his hands through his hair. Then he felt a sharp pain hit him in the eyes, he screamed and went down like a ton of bricks, smacking his face off the desk as he did.

\---

Rose had gotten a new file a half an hour before she was due to leave; she knew it would be another couple of hours before she could leave. So she rang Peter, there was no answer on either phone so she left him a message on both saying she would be another couple of hours and that she assumed he had took that nap and they would order a take out when she got home.

\---

Peter came too; he opened his eyes and wished he hadn’t, it hurt, and then he placed a hand to his left eye and felt something warm and sticky. He forced his eyes open and saw a small pool of blood in front of him, and that he was lying on the floor. He forced himself up and headed for the bathroom, he turned the light on, it was bright and made his head hurt even more, he looked in the mirror, his eyes were bloodshot, he had a huge gash above his eye. What the hell had happened, he couldn’t’t remember falling. He turned to leave the bathroom then his world went black.

Peter didn’t’t feel this fall either, he hit the sink with the back of his head so hard it cracked as did his head and he lay in a pool of blood on the bathroom floor.

\---

Rose clicked the door shut, she threw her keys on the table and hung her jacket up, and the place was in darkness down stairs. Peter must be in his office, Rose made her way up the stairs, and she saw his office door open and the lamp on. She stepped in and saw it was empty, a few of his things had been knocked off his desk, Rose walked over and picked them up then she stepped and slid on something, she looked down and saw the small pool of blood on the floor. Then she noticed the bit on the edge of the desk.

“PETER!!!” she called out, no answer, 

Rose went out of his office, into their room, nothing; she checked the en suite, nothing. Then as she stepped back out into the hall she noticed the bathroom light on, she walked towards the door and pushed it open. 

She screamed at the sight that was before her, Peter was lying in huge pool of blood, she saw the crack in the sink, he was grey, and his lips were tinged blue. She went to him; she knelt down not caring about the blood. 

She placed her fingers on his neck, there was a pulse but very faint, she pulled her mobile from her pocket and dialed 999.

She then rang her Mum.

_“Hello?”_

“Mum you need to get over her now!”

Jackie heard the panic in her daughter’s voice “What’s happened?”

“Its Peter he is in a bad way Mum, the blood, there is blood all over.” Rose sobbed.

_“Have you rang for help”_

“Yes, they will be at least twenty minutes mum, I have tried to stem the bleeding but it’s still flowing, not as much.”

_“Ok, listen Jake is here me and your Dad on our way.”_

“Ok” Rose hung the phone up.

She had placed towels over Peter to try and warm him; she had to keep checking on his pulse. Then she heard her front door open,

“Rose?”

“Bathroom”

Pete and Jackie raced up the stairs. Jackie screamed when she saw Peter and Rose was covered in his blood.

“Rose let me take over” Pete went to her

“No, I have to stem the bleed and make it stop.” Rose stared at him.

“Ok you keep that pressed tight and I will ring the ambulance again.”

Pete took out his phone, it wasn’t often he used his pull of TORCHWOOD but he needed to do it now.

“Hello, yes my daughter rang for an ambulance and it said 20 minutes.”

_“Yes is that the man that has fallen.”_

“Yes he is my son and I am Pete Tyler, TORCHWOOD I want a team here 10 minutes ago otherwise it’s your job, he has lost too much blood and his body will start to shut down now move it.”

_“Yes sir.”_


	2. Chapter 2

Not 5 minutes later Peter was being loaded into the back of an ambulance; Rose was sat next to him. Jackie went in to, Pete followed by car.

\---

Peter was rushed in to emergency surgery.

Rose, Pete and Jackie were sat in a room waiting, it had been 5 hours since Rose had found him, and god knows how long he had been out for.

The surgeon came in. “Mrs Carlisle”

“Yes” Rose looked at him.

“Your husband is in a critical condition. We have closed the wound on the back of his head; he has a severe concussion, fractured skull at the rear and front. His brain is swelled up so large it has bled twice which we stopped. We also did a scan of his brain. We found a large mass. I know this hard for you, but I know his past with his gunshot wound to the head and body, but has he had any strange symptoms.”

“Just headaches, his doctor said that would happen.” 

“Ok, it’s just the mass looks like a clump of tumours; we can’t be sure until the swelling goes down.”

Rose nodded.

“He is on a life support machine at the moment.”

Rose gasped.

“The next 24-48 hours are crucial for him.”

“Can I see him?”

“Yes, but you will need to be cleaned up first.”

Rose nodded and looked down at herself, she was covered in Peter’s blood, and it was now dried.

Pete drove back to Rose’s and grabbed her some clothes. Then headed back to the hospital.

Rose was taken into a room where she showered and put her clean clothes on.

She was then taken to see Peter.

When the nurse opened the door Rose looked at him lying there, he had a bandage round his head; his left eye was swelled and purple from where he had hit it. She heard the beeps of the machine and the pump of the venerator. She sat down and held his hand. It was warmer but not as warm.

“Peter, you have to fight this for me and Susie don’t you leave me.” then Rose reached out with her heart. ‘Doctor I wish you could help.’

\---

**Somewhere back in our Universe**

The Doctor was sat in his TARDIS, his feet up on the console when he heard a faint voice _‘Doctor I wish you could help’_

“Rose?” he jumped from his seat. “Can we help old friend?”

The TARDIS hummed.

“I know, I know, but its Rose,”

“Doctor” Amy stood at the door with Rory

“Its Rose.” the Doctor placed his hand on the TARDIS console and closed his eyes. “I will find a way to help Rose”

“Ok ideas?”

The TARDIS hummed again. “Of course, ok you two how do you fancy a trip to Cardiff?”

\---

**Parallel Earth**

Rose had fallen asleep holding Peter’s hand. 

Jackie came in and saw Rose asleep on her arms holding Peter’s hand, he heart went out to her daughter, they had been here before not so long ago, when Peter had been shot, the Doctor had helped but she knew he couldn’t help here now.

Pete had gotten on to John to see if he had any of the stuff the Doctor had used the last time, but he hadn’t, he wished he had gotten the info off the Doctor.

All they could do in the meantime was wait.

\---

**On our Earth**

Jack was down in the depths of the hub, he was putting a piece of tech into storage, when he heard the sound of the TARDIS. He turned and ran for the central hub.

\---

Martha was at her work station, Mickey was sat next to her, they were on a coffee break when they heard the TARDIS, they both put their cups down Martha brought the CCTV up on her screen and saw the TARDIS materialize above them, then Jack came running up from storage.

“You heard it to?”

Jack nodded out of breath.

\---

The Doctor took his mobile out and punched Jack’s number in.

\---

Jack felt his mobile vibrate in his pocket, he dug in it and pulled it out.

“Doctor?”

_“Jack, I need your help can you come to the TARDIS?”_

“On my way now.” Jack flipped the phone shut and stood onto the paving slab and headed up.

“Give him our love” Martha called out.

“I will.”

\---

The Doctor was pacing back and forth waiting for Jack.

Amy and Rory were sat on the battered old chair; they knew to leave him be when he was like this.

Then the door burst open.

“Doctor.”

“Jack, I need to use the rift.”

“What? You are insane you can’t use it”

“Jack I have to”

“Why?”

“Rose, I heard Rose calling out she needs my help Jack.”

“Doctor, you know the rift can be unstable?”

“I know but I have to help her Jack, it’s my fault she is there.”

“Doctor I don’t know”

“The TARDIS can help to calibrate and keep it stable. I have to try Jack; it must be Peter or worse her child.”

“Right who is Peter and they have a child.”

“Ok quick version, Peter looks like me and I mean like me but is different. Rose fell in love with him and then she came back.”

“That part I know.”

“Right, but when I left my other self with Rose she told him, so he fell in love with that worlds Martha. Peter got shot, I saw it through cracks in time, if I didn’t help he would die, then the baby died, Rose broke down and then took her own life, I couldn’t let that happen so I stepped in and helped Peter, then I popped back a little later and they were doing fine, Rose had a difficult labour and lost the chance to have any more kids, but I thought that was it I thought it was all gonna be ok.”

“Doctor how are you going to help?”

“First I need to be able to contact them, talk to them find out what is going on and that is going to take time, I have a vague idea how to contact them, I did it before if I can’t find a way through I will have to tell them the ingredients I used and hope there is enough of me left in him for it to work. But if I can get through there myself then it will work better, but if it’s not Peter then I don’t know what I can do, but I have to try.”

“Ok, so you said you contacted them before?”

“Yes when Rose was taken at Canary Wharf, I found a fracture in time and a supernova that used to talk to her, but I have to find a fracture first.”

“Ok so why do you need the rift?”

“Because it can help cause a small one.”

“You want to actually cause a fracture in time; do you know how dangerous that is?”

“Yes Jack I do, but like I said the TARDIS can handle the aftermath”

“Ok so say the Rift opens a fracture, you still need a supernova”

“I know, so I shall find that first.”

The Doctor went over to the console and began to scan the whole of space.

“Hello” Amy waved from the chair.

“Right sorry, Jack Harness, Amy and Rory Pond”

“Hi,” Rory waved.

“So you’re travelling with the Doctor?”

“We were with him when he last saw Rose, and he is right Peter looks exactly like him.”

“Ok, Doctor I will go and make a start on preparing the rift.”

“Ok, I will let you know when I’m ready.”

“Oh and Martha sends her love”

“Tell her thanks and I send her mine” the Doctor had pulled his glasses out was studying the monitor.

“See you two, nice to meet you, if you ever need me look for TORCHWOOD”

“Will do”

\---

**On Parallel Earth**

Rose barely left Peter’s side the two days he had been there, she had used the bathroom, her Mum had brought her clean clothes and told her that Susie was keep saying Da-Da, Rose nodded. It was killing her not being with Susie but the Doctors were giving Peter another brain scan today to see if the swelling had gone down.

Rose was sat in his room nursing a cup of tea that had gone cold ages ago.

Pete came in. “Still not back?”

Rose shook her head.

“Rose love you need to eat and sleep, he will need you strong for when he pulls through.”

“What if…..” Rose couldn’t say it.

“Hey he is strong and too bloody stubborn to leave you and Susie on your own.” Pete smiled at his daughter.

“Yeah he is, I can’t help thinking that I should have pushed him and his bloody doctor to run tests.”

“Rose it wasn’t your fault or his.”

“Dad, I can’t lose him.”

Pete held his daughter, “You won’t.”

The door opened and Peter was wheeled back in, followed by his consultant.

“Mrs Carlisle, Mr Tyler, we have some good news and bad news.”

“Ok good news first.” 

“The swelling on his brain has gone down a lot in the past 48 hours”

“Ok and the bad.”

“We have located 3 brain tumours, they are operable but we must wait until his brain has stopped swelling before we can operate, but I must warn you, he may not be the same when he wakes up from this and the operation.”

“What you mean brain damage?”

“It is a possibility, he hit his head hard at least twice, and the tumours may be nothing or they could be more, we won’t know for at least another day, he has been taken off the ventilator and life support, he is still critical but not life threatening.”

“Will he wake up?”

“Yes, but I can’t tell you when.”

“Thank you Doctor.”

The consultant left the room.

“Oh Dad what will I do?”

“Rose we will take it hour by hour day by day”

“I wish the Doctor was here to help him again.”

“I know Rose, I know.” Pete held her close.

\---

**On Board the TARDIS**

The Doctor had found a supernova he could use, but he had to wait 2 days for it to reach the exact point.

“Ok Amy hold that and do not let it go, understand?”

Amy nodded.

“Rory, when that light there flashes blue hit the two buttons on the bottom ok.”

“Yes Doctor.”

“Right,” The Doctor pulled out his mobile.

\---

“Ok, the Rift is ready.” Gwen yelled over to Jack

Martha, Mickey, Gwen and Ianto were at their work stations, the Doctor had given them a small grey box and he had wired it up to the Rift, he told them it was all they would need for the Rift to be safe, but they had to monitor it and if the blue light flashed black they had to pull the plug no matter what.

Jack felt his phone vibrate.

“Doctor?”

_“Jack we are all set at this end, is the box ready?”_

“Yes, Doctor are you sure this will work?”

_“It has to Jack, now remember if that light flashes black unplug whether I am here or there ok?”_

“Doctor?”

_“Ok Jack”_

Jack heard seriousness of the Doctor’s voice. “Yes Doctor.”

_“Promise?”_

“I promise.”

 _“Good, ok turn the box on. And good luck to us all.”_ the Doctor rang off.

\---

**On the Parallel Earth ******

****John was sat in his living room with Martha when he heard it** **

****_‘John, John can you hear me?’_ ** **

****“Martha can you hear that?”** **

****“What?”** **

****_‘John it’s the Doctor can you hear me?”_ ** **

****“Ok I am cracking up.”** **

****“What do you mean?”** **

****“I can hear my own voice calling for me.”** **

****“John what is it saying, concentrate on it.”** **

****John closed his eyes.** **

****_‘John if you can hear me, open the Rift to 6.7, I will contact again in 1 hour, oh and tell Rose I am on my way’_ ** **

****“It’s the Doctor Martha, I need to get to TW HQ and ring Pete.”** **

****“Why?”** **

****“He is on his way and wants me to open the rift, he will contact again in an hour.”** **

****“Ok let’s get going.”** **

****\---** **

****Rose had a small camp bed in Peter’s room, she had only promised to go to sleep if her Dad stayed.** **

****Rose had fallen asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.** **

****Pete felt his phone vibrate.** **

****“Hello?” he whispered so he didn’t wake Rose.** **

****_“Pete, it’s John”_ ** **

****“Hi John, what’s happened?”** **

****_“The Doctor had made contact.”_ ** **

****“Really, how?”** **

****_“I don’t know, but I need authorization to access the Rift controls, he needs me to use the rift and he will get back in contact in 35 minutes.”_ ** **

****“Ok tell the guard key word is shoelace, then he will give you the key, John be careful”** **

****_“I will, oh and he said to tell Rose he is on his way.”_ ** **

****“Ok will do.” Pete hung the phone up “I hope you get here quick Doctor.”** **

****\---** **

****Rose dreamt she was sat back on Dalig Ulv Stranden in Norway. She was sat cross-legged on the sand.** **

****_“Rose”_ ** **

****_She turned and saw Peter, stood in the water._ ** **

****_“Peter.”_ ** **

****_“My darling Rose, I am so sorry”_ ** **

****_“Sorry for what?”_ ** **

****_“I have to go Rose, it hurts I can’t fight it anymore.”_ ** **

****_“Peter no you have to stay, what about Susie she needs her Dad.”_ ** **

****_“Bye Rose.”_ ** **

****\---** **

****Rose woke up screaming. She felt a pair of arms around her.** **

****“It’s ok, it’s just a dream.” Pete held her** **

****She looked over at Peter, still breathing. “Oh Dad it was so real, I was back in Norway.”** **

****“It’s just a dream Rose, I have some news.”** **

****“On Peter, what is it?”** **

****“Not Peter, the Doctor.”** **

****“What did his Doctor say?”** **

****“ ** _THE_** Doctor Rose,”** **

****“You mean my Doctor?”** **

****“Yes, he is on his way.”** **

****“Oh thank god I hope he can help.”** **

****\---** **

******On Board the TARDIS** ** **

****The Doctor moved the TARDIS closer to the Supernova; he checked the time and made contact again.** **

****\---** **

******Parallel Earth** ** **

****John had the Rift at 6.7 when he heard it** **

****_“John you there?”_ ** **

****“Doctor can you hear me?”** **

****_“Yes, thank god, ok hang on let’s see if I can get a better link, Amy push the pump 3 times then pull the lever up one notch.”_ ** **

****Amy did this.** **

****John saw the Doctor appear in the centre of the room, faintly.** **

****“I can just see you.”** **

****_“Hang on”_ the Doctor, pointed his sonic and pressed it, he got the feeling of déjà vu. _“There that better I can see you.”_** **

****“Yes”** **

****“Ok I can’t hold this open too long so I need the basics what has happened?”** **

****John gave him the shortest version of events that he had.** **

****“Right, ok, I can help, but this link will close, I will be back in touch in 2 days with the Saline ingredients and you can help Peter.”** **

****“Ok Doctor, but what if….”** **

****“No John don’t think like that, tell Rose 48 hours and he will get his prescription from his own private Doctor.”** **

****“Ok”** **

****Then the Doctor was gone** **

****\---** **

******On board the TARDIS** ** **

****“Ok you two we need to work fast and get that list and then find the next supernova”** **

****\---** **

******Parallel Earth** ** **

****John rang Pete and told him what the Doctor had said.** **

****“Ok John thank you.”** **

****\---** **

****Pete had forced Rose to eat something.** **

****Jackie came over with Susie.** **

****“Da da” Susie held her arms out** **

****“Sorry sweetie Da, Da bad.”** **

****Susie looked at her mum and cuddled in, Rose carried her over to Peter.** **

****“Da Da.” Susie shouted** **

****Then a miracle happened Peter moved his arm, “Mum, mum did you see that?”** **

****“What Rose.”** **

****“He moved his arm, when Susie shouted of him he moved his arm.”** **

****Rose looked at Susie “Say it again honey shout for Daddy.”** **

****Susie looked at her mum, then at her Nan. “Da Da”** **

****Peter’s arm moved again.** **

****Jackie pressed the button on the wall.** **

****\---** **

****They were all ushered out as they ran a serious of tests on him, then the Doctor came out,** **

****“He has come to. I must warn you that he is in a great deal of pain, we have upped the morphine, he will be sleepy, he doesn’t remember what happened, but he does know that he is married to Rose and has a little girl called Susie.”** **

****“That’s good isn’t it?”** **

****“Yes, we will monitor him for 48 hours and if he improves again we will schedule the operation for the end of the week.”** **

****“Thank you.”** **

****Rose picked Susie up and headed into Peter’s room** **

****\---** **

****Peter had been floating, when he heard a voice calling Da, Da** **

****“Susie?” he reached out for her. Then he heard it again and reached out again, and then he felt the pain, in his head.** **

****“Peter, can you hear me, I am Doctor Sanderson, Peter can you open your eyes for me?”** **

****Peter tried to but his eyelids felt like lead. He tried to speak but his throat was dry. He finally opened his eyes, a straw was placed in his mouth and he drank, he felt the ice cold water go all the way to his stomach, then a light was shone in his eyes** **

****“For fucks sake, turn that off, it’s fucking blinding me.”** **

****“Peter do you know where you are?”** **

****“Looks like a fucking nut house”** **

****“Peter?”** **

****“Ok white coat lights, I would say hospital”** **

****“Good. Full name?”** **

****“Peter Carlisle”** **

****The Doctor then rattled of some simple questions, Peter answered them all then the Doctor asked, “Do you remember why you are here?”** **

****Peter shook his head and felt the pain. The Doctor pressed a switch and the pain eased. “I remember being in Cornwall on a case, then I think I saw Rose, oh god Rose, Susie where are they?”** **

****“Don’t worry they are outside Peter.”** **

****Dr Sanderson explained what had happened to him.** **

****Peter was shocked; Rose had found him like that.** **

****“You can see your wife and child but then rest, you have a long slog ahead and we need to operate once the danger level has passed.”** **

****“Ok”** **

****The Doctor’s left, then a few minutes later Rose and Susie came in,** **

****“Da Da” Susie pointed at Peter.** **

****“Hello wee lass.” Peter smiled and winced** **

****“Peter” Rose kissed him on the cheek** **

****“I am so sorry Rose, you shouldnae of had tae find me like that.”** **

****“I’m the one who is sorry; I stayed back to work late, if I had been there”** **

****“Don’t Rose, am here now, and am gonnae fight this.” Peter placed his hand Rose’s “Just need to sleep first.”** **

****“Ok you rest Peter”** **

****He closed his eyes.** **

****Rose left the room and handed Susie to her Mum. “He is asleep”** **

****“Ok you need to rest to”** **

****“I know, I will,”** **

****\---** **

******On board the TARDIS** ** **

****The Doctor had located another Supernova, he was counting the hours down, he had all the info he needed, he just needed to pass it on and Peter would be fine, he just hoped he wasn’t too late, he was still pushing to see if he could find a way through so he could help Rose himself. But it was looking less and less likely.** **

****\---** **

******Parallel Earth** ** **

****Peter opened his eyes to see his wife sitting in a chair reading Great Expectations.** **

****“Hello you”** **

****“Morning” Rose smiled.** **

****Peter had slept on and off for almost a day and half. He winced as he moved. “You ok, you need a boost?”** **

****“No, am ok”** **

****Peter looked at Rose, “I love you Rose, more than anything”** **

****“I love you too Peter,”** **

****Peter felt a pain coming from his head; he looked past Rose and saw a small light.** **

****“Rose,”** **

****“Yes Peter?”** **

****“I’m sorry” then the beep from the heart monitor stopped, it flat lined, Peter’s head lolled to the side.** **

****Rose screamed his name. “PETER NOOOO!!!!!”** **

****\---** **

****Pete was walking up the corridor when he saw nurses running into the room he was headed for and then he heard Rose screaming, he ran to the door,** **

****Rose was stood in the corridor screaming when Pete grabbed her. “Rose what it is what happened?”** **

****“He’s gone Dad, I know he has, his heart stopped they are working on him”** **

****Pete pulled his Daughter closer to him. Then the door swung open. They wheeled Peter out and past them** **

****Dr Sanderson came to them “He had a cardiac arrest and a brain hemorrhage, we managed to start his heart again but we need to operate now.”** **

****Rose nodded.** **

****\---** **

******On the TARDIS** ** **

****The Doctor contacted John.** **

****“John I have the ingredients here, it will take you at least 6 hours to get it ready” the Doctor looked at John’s face. “What’s happened?”** **

****John told him.** **

****“Ok I need to come through, I have to help”** **

****_“Doctor how can you?”_ ** **

****“By doing this” the Doctor ran to the console** **

****“Amy, Rory I am so sorry, but…” he pressed a button and ran towards the doors.** **

****“What are you doing?” Amy shouted** **

****“If I don’t help Peter will die and the events I tried to stop will happen, I didn’t fix Peter properly the first time round I know that now but he has my blood in him, he just needs a bit more.”** **

****_“Doctor…”_ John yelled, the idea had hit him like a lightning bolt.** **

****“I’m on my way John”** **

****_“Doctor, will he just need the saline and some TimeLord blood?”_ ** **

****“Yes that’s what I said.”** **

****_“You could cause a rupture in time and destroy an entire galaxy coming through, especially since you not needed.”_ ** **

****“What I am needed.”** **

****_“You know you’re thick sometimes; Peter needs TimeLord blood right,”_ ** **

****“Like I already said yes, and I’m the only time lord left.”** **

****_“Doctor, I am you, I have TimeLord blood”_ ** **

****“Riiiight, I am so thick, I should of seen that.” the Doctor slapped his head.** **

****_“So I can do it?”_ ** **

****“Yes, I mean you have human blood in you too, so it is a little different to the last time, but it will work.”** **

****_“Ok Doctor tell me what to do”_ ** **

****\----** **

****John barged into the hospital and up to Peter’s room; he had spent the last 6 hours doing exactly what the Doctor had instructed.** **

****“John” Rose looked as he had the saline bags in his hands and some other things.** **

****“Is he ok?”** **

****“They removed the tumours and stopped the bleed but they say he has brain damage and has slipped into a coma.”** **

****“Ok I don’t have long then.”** **

****“Will that work, I mean the Doctor isn’t here.”** **

****“No but I am, and remember Rose I am part TimeLord.” John pulled the chair up by the bed then he detached Peter’s saline bag and replaced it with the one he had, then he set up another bag of his own blood. Then he opened the taps.** **

****\---** **

****The saline bag had to be replaced every 3 hours. For a full 24 hours this time round, the Doctor had instructed, then when the last bag was in place, one more round of blood and they would see the changes, The Doctor promised to get back in touch in 6 months.** **

****\---** **

******The next few months went by slowly…** ** **

****The Doctors were baffled by Peter’s speedy recovery again, but they told them they had used a new form of medicine and were testing it.** **

****Peter knew he owed The Doctor his life again.** **

****Peter was signed off work for 12 months, his boss had ordered him to, they couldn’t really argue with him, he still had a long way to go, John was happy to have been able to help. Peter was grateful to him.** **

****Peter was slowly healing, his hair grew back over where they had operated, he had been unsteady on his feet, but was slowly getting there.** **

****Peter, Rose and Susie made their way to TW HQ, it had been 6 months, Susie was walking now and saying more words, she was a Daddy’s girl.** **

****“You are just in time” John said when they entered the top floor of Canary wharf, Rose had hated this room for so long, but now she was happy to be there.** **

****Then the Doctor appeared.** **

****_“Rose”_ ** **

****“Doctor”** **

****_“Peter and that must be Susie”_ ** **

****“Daddy” Susie pointed at the Doctor** **

****“No sweetie that is your uncle” Peter told her.** **

****_“She looks like you two, and how are you Peter?”_ ** **

****“Healing thanks to you and John, I don’t know how to thank you; this is the second time you have saved me”** **

****_“You can thank me by taking that bloody promotion when you get back to work, you are done with long nights on the scene now Peter, enjoy your long life with the family,”_ ** **

****“You know what Doctor your right, I have put it off for too long, and these past few months have taught me that.”** **

****_“Good”_ ** **

****“Doctor, have you found someone yet?”** **

****_“Rose you know the answer to that”_ ** **

****“Oi River remember” Amy piped up.** **

****“Still got Amy and Rory?”** **

****_“Yeah, and River popped by, said I would find out who she really is soon,”_ ** **

****“Good, let me know would you”** **

****_“I will if you do one thing for me Rose, as I have to go”_ ** **

****“Anything?”** **

****_“Live your life, Rose make it brilliant.”_ ** **

****“I will, and Doctor”** **

****_“Yes Rose.”_ ** **

****“I love you”** **

****_“I love you to Rose, Peter you are one lucky man”_ ** **

****“I know, and Doctor I promise to make her happy”** **

****_“Thank you Peter”_ then the Doctor faded away.** **

****“Come on Peter, let’s go home” Rose scooped Susie up and Peter took her hand and they left to live their lives.** **

********

**_THE END_ **


End file.
